1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system and, more particularly, to a memory system capable of managing super blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has changed to ubiquitous computing, which enables computing systems to be used anytime and anywhere. As a result, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more memory devices for storing data. A memory system may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Memory systems provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption since they have no moving parts. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).
In terms of a system that manages a plurality of memory blocks included in a memory device, it is more advantageous to manage the memory blocks as super blocks than to manage the memory blocks individually.
Therefore, the number of floating blocks that cannot be configured as super blocks may be reduced, and the number of spare blocks that can be configured as super blocks may be increased. Consequently, there is a need for a method of increasing the number of super blocks.